A Little Sugar & Honey
by Felicity Dream
Summary: Suddenly Izuku finds herself getting a whole bunch of expensive gifts from a secret admirer. She doesn't need a Sugar Daddy, but apparently everyone else loves the idea. Enji was just trying to win her over, even if his family was having fun at his expense. Fem!Izu/EnDeku.


Disclaimer: Of course I don't own My Hero Academia, its characters, or the franchise.  
Story: So suddenly Izuku finds herself getting a whole bunch of expensive gifts from a secret admirer. She doesn't need a Sugar Daddy, but apparently everyone else loves the idea. Enji was just trying to win her over, even if his family was having fun at his expense.  
Set sometime after All Might's retirement and Endeavor is officially named Number One, I think.  
Spoilers: Hm, maybe not?  
Warnings: Age disparity, genderbending/gender swap/body swap.  
Pairings: Eventual Izuku/Endeavor

 **Dedicated to Eggsy from the One For One Discord server~**

 **A Little Sugar & Honey**

 _ **Verse 1: Pour Me a Cup of Sugar, Please**_

Izuku yawned loudly, stretching like a cat on her bed. She blearily opened her eyes and tiredly sat up, yawning again.

"It's going to be one of those days, isn't it," she tried to hold back her yawn but failed.

Trudging to her bathroom, she sleepily took a shower before going on to brush her teeth. Exiting and heading out of the bathroom, she went to the living room and confusedly saw her mother watching out the window in amusement.

"Okaa-san?"

"Baby, I think you should look outside."

Blinking, she did look outside and nearly gaped. Being the corner apartment, they had a good view of the outside street and Izuku couldn't help seeing the blinding brand new car parked right there in broad daylight.

It was _flashy_. In polished, gleaming navy blue paint, the bright red racing stripes accented it to such a degree that it stood out on the modest street that was filled with family vans and worn out cars that have seen their use over the years.

She squinted and could barely see the orange accents on the tires.

"That is a _really_ _nice_ car," she whistled. "Who moved into this neighborhood with that?"

"No one," Inko continued to be amused and suddenly held up keys that she jiggled towards Izuku. "Apparently it was left there with a note addressed to _you_."

Gaping, she hesitantly grabbed the keys and then the note her mother held out next.

It was simple and had a pretty cursive print of her name. Nothing else was on it, but the feel of the paper was textured and made her feel like it was expensive.

"It's really for me?" she asked her mother faintly.

"Apparently," Inko raised an eyebrow. "Any Sugar Daddies I need to know about?"

Izuku's cheeks turned red. "N-no! _Okaa-san_!"

Inko just laughed while Izuku grumbled to herself, dropping the keys back onto the kitchen counter and getting ready for her work studies over at Hawks' agency.

Brushing off that part of the morning and keeping it out of mind ("Out of mind, out of sight!"), Izuku used her regular route to her work studies. Before long, she was walking through the entrance and already running into Hawks.

"Izuuuu-chan! You're finally here," he said excitedly and she giggled, high-fiving him.

"Reporting for duty, Hawks-kun!" she saluted.

"Come on, come on! Let's go to my office and figure out our day," he grabbed her hand and led her to the elevator. "Have I told you how excited I am to have you do your work studies with me?"

"You have," Izuku smiled widely.

"'Cause I'm _really_ excited."

She laughed loudly, which he joined in on, before the elevator opened to his floor. They bypassed his secretary and went into his office, which was pretty large and decked out with lots of tech (mostly gamer stuff, if she could spot the consoles and games hidden about).

"We're supposed to go patrol a bit, but I just got this new game," Hawks told her eagerly. "It's got all the current Pro-Heroes! They even included a storyline about All For One —that, uh, villain All Might had his last fight with."

Izuku kept her smile up, though she was wary about that storyline. It was probably all made up, even if the creators used the fight as a basis for it.

"Wanna play?" he asked brightly.

But…

"All the Heroes?" she asked slyly.

"All of them."

If she went ahead to play All Might, well…he went on to play Endeavor!

Playing their idols in a video game wasn't geeky at all. Nope.

"I'm going to beat you again!" Izuku taunted.

"Hell no! Izu-chan!"

She gave a giggle that sounded a little villainy for her taste, but she was ready for another win.

"Yeah! Take that!" Izuku cheered, her All Might avatar taking down Endeavor with a Detroit Smash.

"Ugh, you suck," Hawks made a face.

"I'm just that good," she replied smugly.

The Pro-Hero rolled his eyes, but shuffled over to his desk and rummaged around in a drawer. He made an "Ah hah!" sound and grabbed something, coming over to her with a huge grin and showing off a small tin.

She blinked and looked over at it, eyes widening as she realized what it was.

"Is that —"

Hawks nodded smugly. "Limited Edition Endeavor mints, spicy flavored. I snagged one on the way to work this morning. It's gonna be sold out by the time the day is over."

Izuku nearly cried. _Limited Edition_? She _always_ went after those, no matter the Hero. But since it was Endeavor…The top 10 were like her all-time favorites and of course she bought their memorabilia. That wasn't even anything to do with the fact that she was especially fond of All Might, Endeavor, Best Jeanist…

Shoot, she'd even say this dork next to her was one of her favorites!

And she couldn't even snag a tin for herself because she was going to be stuck focusing on her work studies, instead of fangirling over the newest merchandise.

" _Hawks_!" Izuku pouted, even willing to beg. "Come on! Just give me one mint. I won't be able to get one for myself, so I'd like to at least taste it. Please?"

Hawks looked thoughtful for a second, smirking to himself, and she swore she was going to smack him upside the head for messing with her. But then he sniggered and nodded, handing it over. She delicately, like it was a precious treasure, opened it up and carefully picked one up.

She popped it into her mouth and made a pleased sound. She liked spicy things and spicy mint was always pretty good to her. She liked the taste of it and almost asked for another one, but didn't want to be rude. There was only a certain amount in the tin and he probably wasn't going to be able to get another one any time soon.

"Thanks a lot, Hawks," she said and handed the tin back. "I hope they don't run out by the time I'm off. Or at least there's one left."

She grimaced, knowing that was probably a lost cause. She sighed to herself. She was going to miss out, damn it…

"Anyway, I think it's almost lunch? Wanna go nab some before we patrol?" Hawks asked her and she agreed, feeling hungry herself.

They headed down together, talking about other latest Hero merchandise they were hoping to buy, and she also told him she was contemplating getting that game for herself. She wouldn't mind playing as All Might again or trying out Endeavor. She was also hoping to start unlocking villains and play as Stain or All For One.

Not like she'd tell Toshinori about that last part though.

"Holy shit!"

She was drawn back to Hawks at that exclamation and looked over to where he'd started to stare at, and realized they'd come upon the dining hall of Hawks' agency building —and where apparently there was a _huge and extravagant_ feast being served. Her jaw dropped and she didn't know what was going on. Hawks didn't have this kind of lunch service (or general dining service). As far as he was concerned, there was a lunch room and cafeteria, and the dining hall was for looks or for some sort of event Hawks had to host.

But _this_?

This was beyond anything she'd ever seen. There was a huge mountain of kuzumochi in the middle of the room, all colored blue or red with some white, and then there were all the different types of food being offered. A lot of them were actually favorites of Izuku…

"I don't care what's going on," Hawks declared. "All I know is that there is a lot of food in my building and it _all_ looks good. Bon apetit, Izuku! Dive in!"

Still, Izuku couldn't help wondering what was going on. She did agree with Hawks though —there was a lot of delicious-looking food dying to be devoured…

* * *

Izuku, as she headed home, was still amazed at the impressive, humongous spread that had been laid out back at Hawks' agency. Even as she was leaving, there were still plenty of food left over. She was pretty sure there were going to be leftovers tomorrow.

Having reached her homely apartment, she entered and called out, "I'm home!" Hearing nothing said back, she assumed her mom was still working. She _did_ see a square, somewhat thin-ish package on the kitchen table. Traveling over to it, she saw a piece of paper tucked under it. It was a small note from her mom saying, _'The package was left earlier. It's for you. Love, Okaa-san.'_

Curious, she hesitantly opened it before freaking out after opening the pretty dark blue box and taking off the bright red ribbon. Inside was an elaborate, beautiful necklace where huge diamonds sparkled at her.

"Oh my God!" she freaked, closing the jewelry box and ran to her room, throwing it under her bed.

What was happening?

 _ **Verse 2: You are My Candy Girl**_

The next morning, Izuku groggily woke up. Remembering yesterday, she was sure it was probably just a dream. Stretching, she got out of bed and then stopped, staring around her room.

It was _covered_ with red and blue roses.

She rushed out of the room and stared at the rest of her apartment. It was the same everywhere! Roses, all red or blue, covering all surfaces practically.

"It's insane."

For a moment, Izuku thought that came out of her mouth. But then she heard giggling and she turned to see her mother staring around the place as well, only in amusement.

"I have no idea what's happening!" Izuku cried out.

"Looks like you have an admirer," Inko smirked.

"Be more worried, Okaa-san. Look at this craziness! And then yesterday, with that _car_! And the banquet feast thing at my work studies!"

Her mom blinked. "Feast?"

She explained in despair, all while her paranoia started to rear its head. Her mom shook her own head.

"Sweetie, don't freak out about it. Honestly, I'm pretty sure it's just a really ardent admirer."

"But have you seen my room and the whole apartment?" Izuku exclaimed. "Somehow they, or they know a company that can sneak into here and do all this! And while we're asleep."

Inko shrugged. "Izuku, have you _seen_ your friends? You know and are friends with a lot of strange and excessive people. All this doesn't surprise me."

Izuku flushed red. That was sadly true. But still! What if it was a villain and this was all a trap? Paranoid and mulish, Izuku decided to get ready for school and stop thinking about all this. However, as she reached UA and walked to school, her mind was still stuck on the strange gifts. But then she was joined by Shoto.

"Something bothering you, Izuku?" he asked, eying her with mild concern.

Seeing him, she blinked and then slowly smiled in relief. "Shoto-kun! There's something I need to rant to you about. You see, it all started yesterday morning…"

Though Shoto talked her through it and calmed her down, a part of her thought he looked suspicious. But that was probably her lingering paranoia.

* * *

Shoto kept thinking about Izuku's predicament as he walked up to his home. Something about it all bothered him and there were little details she said which he couldn't help but focus on.

As he entered the traditional house, he heard arguing. That was strange in itself as that hadn't been a normal staple in their house since his mother had been hospitalized, and now especially after his father had begun changing himself and rebuilding his relationships with everyone. It was also strange because…that was _Fuyumi_ and _Natsuo_ arguing. It was even stranger because…Fuyumi. She wasn't really one to argue or even raise her voice.

Entering the living room, he saw everyone gathered around the table, with his father sitting nonplussed and cross-legged and his mother giggling quietly and sitting casually next to him. Natsuo and Fuyumi were opposite each other and sitting on their knees as they argued.

"I wasn't being too flashy! It's good to show off a bit!"

"It was too showy!" Fuyumi insisted. "Father just needs to keep sending more cute things and sugary stuff!"

Natsuo made a face. "But that's dumb!"

"It is _not_! Girls like these kind of stuff. _I_ _'m_ a girl!"

Damn it. They weren't…they were. And Father was at the center of it all too.

"This is stupid," Shoto interrupted with a bland voice.

He startled everyone, who looked at him. He directed his attention to his father, trying not to think about how he just put together the fact his father liked his best friend and was sending her all manner of gifts at the suggestion of Shoto's brother and sister.

"They're suggesting dumb things. Izuku is pretty simple to make happy. You could figure her out easily."

He caught the thoughtful look on his father's face as he left for his room. He had homework to do and his family was being weird.

* * *

Izuku had just finished breakfast when Inko came back in, having gotten the mail. In one hand though, she held a small, flat box that she smirkingly handed to Izuku. Huffing, Izuku got rid of the packaging paper to another navy blue box that was revealed, kept close with a red ribbon. Once she opened it though, she slammed the lid back closed.

Who the _hell_ sent gold karat chocolates?! She didn't even know there _were_ edible gold chocolates! Dazed and in shock, she shoved the box of gold chocolates into her backpack and left for school.

She didn't bother telling her mom about them. She had a feeling she would just start laughing gleefully.

At school, she was still fretting about whether she should eat the gold chocolates or preserve them. She was thinking about it still, even after reaching the classroom and sitting at her desk.

Izuku looked around and hesitantly spoke up. "Hey, guys? If you were given a box of gold chocolates —like real gold —would you eat them? Or like…preserve them, put them on display, or something…"

"Eat it!" Hagakure said in excitement.

"But savor them," Ochako added, drooling a bit. "Mmm…"

"I had a couple pieces before," Yaoyorozu said. "Super expensive, even for me, but they taste really good. Ooh, did someone buy you one?"

Izuku blushed heavily. "Someone bought me a box of them…"

Yaoyorozu's eyes widened. "A _box_?"

"There's just eight pieces," Izuku rushed to say.

Yaoyorozu shook her head. "I've only had two in a box and that's expensive enough." She whistled and shook her head. "Uraraka's right. _Savor_ those."

Fraught with anxiety now, Izuku felt like her backpack suddenly weighed a ton. The rest of the class barely was noticed and Izuku felt like hiding somewhere during lunch. But then Shoto appeared by her side and grabbed hold of her arm, steering her in a certain direction.

They stopped at an empty area and he sat her at the bottom step of a stairway. He joined her a moment later.

"You were freaked out the whole class period," Shoto pointed out. "It's really not a big deal. Someone is choosing to buy you things. Expensive, yes. But it's their choice. You should just enjoy them."

Izuku hesitated. "Really?"

Shoto nodded, already moving onto taking out his lunch.

She took out the expensive box of chocolates and opened them. She took a piece out and thought about it, before bringing it to her mouth and slowly eating it, savoring the taste, the richness of the chocolate, the unique flavor of the edible gold added on…

She was so busy enjoying that one piece that she missed Shoto videoing the whole thing. She only caught him on his phone, unaware he was currently sending the video to his father with a message.

* * *

Shoto was pleased with the video he managed to take, complete with the "You're welcome -Best Son" he'd tacked on (though he did add a message a little later on how she'd first reacted before finally ending up eating the chocolates). Still, coming home, he didn't expect the whole "It's my turn!" exclamation from his mother.

At the same time Shoto entered his house, Izuku came home to her rose-filled apartment. There was another navy blue box with a red ribbon combo waiting for her at the table and she found herself smiling. She opened it up to another box of chocolates —thankfully the plain and normal kind.

There was a card tucked into the bottom of the box's lid and she curiously took it. Excited to see writing, she was shocked and pleased to see a personal message to her.

 _I hope you're enjoying your gifts._

 _ **Verse 3: Drizzle a Little Honey, Honey**_

The next day found Izuku in a good mood. She'd decided she wasn't going to stress about this whole gift thing anymore. Of course she was still wary…but she was more curious now.

Making the decision to drive her new car, she hummed as she made her way to it. Sitting in the driver's seat, she admired the clean, smooth interior. It was _all_ brand new and she could smell the freshness of it. She ran her hands over the steering wheel, feeling the smoothness of it.

"This is _nice_ ," Izuku murmured.

And it was _hers_.

Grinning to herself, she checked her hair in the mirror, making sure the four flowers were still in place (she'd gotten two roses of each color) and then turned on the car. Careful with it, since it was most definitely a race car/muscle type, she backed out of the parking zone and headed to school.

At school, Shoto saw her drive in and park her new car, exiting it with red and blue roses pinned to her wild green hair. He found himself frowning and feeling slightly jealous, but shook it off. He took out his phone and snapped another pic, sending it to his father.

* * *

Her good mood didn't waver. In fact, by lunch, it had even grown. She'd sat down at a table with the girls of Class 1-A (and Shoto) and it wasn't long until someone caught her attention.

"This is for you, Midoriya-san," the delivery man said, holding out an ornate bento box.

Blinking, she accepted it and opened it, gaping at the contents. This was like a _gourmet_ bento box!

"Wow, that looks good," Jirou commented ftom her side.

"I guess it's another gift," Izuku said idly, thinking to herself.

"What do you mean?" Asui asked and Izuku realized that not only had she said that aloud, but she hadn't told the girls anything about what's been happening.

Once she explained everything to them though, they started speculating with her about who her secret admirer could be. Strangely, Shoto stayed quiet the entire time.

* * *

The first thing she saw coming up to her apartment the next day was yet another navy blue box in front of her door. Actually feeling excited, she grabbed it and entered her apartment. Inside her home, knowing that her mother was working with Masaru-jisan that Saturday, she headed to her room.

She opened it quickly, taking off the red ribbon and opening the box to peer inside. She stopped short, going into shock.

 _Lingerie_ and _handcuffs_?

Mind thrown, she blushed heavily and sat on her bed awkwardly. She didn't know what to do or think. She stayed in a daze until lunchtime, where she almost missed the doorbell.

Warily answering it, she saw no one there. But as she looked down, she saw another navy blue box. Picking it up, she debated opening it. Taking a deep breath, she decided to just go for it. She hesitantly opened it, finding a blindfold and a gag. Squeaking, she was about to close the box and decide to hide it, when she saw the piece of paper hidden inside. She took it and gasped, realizing it was a _phone number_.

She felt confused and didn't know what she should do. Maybe she should call and talk to one of the others…

Deciding to call Ochako, who she was closest with, aside from Shoto (who she was _definitely_ not going to speak with about this), she grabbed her phone and dialed Ochako's number.

"Hello?"

"Ochako-chan? Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, Izuku-chan! What's wrong?"

"You know how I've been getting gifts from someone?"

"Yeah?"

"Well..they sent me, um…lingerie, handcuffs…um, a blindfold and a gag…and a phone number…"

Ochako was silent for a moment before she squealed loudly, hurting Izuku's ear. "Wait a sec, Izuku! I'm coming over!"

"Ochako-chan! Wait —" but the other girl hung up.

Sighing to herself, she resigned herself to waiting.

* * *

When the doorbell rang, Izuku scowled as she walked over to the door. To her unfortunate surprise, not only was Ochako there, but so was Yaoyorozu.

"We're here to help!" Ochako said cheerfully.

Both girls grabbed an arm each and dragged her inside the apartment.

"We were thinking you should just go for it," Yaoyorozu said matter of fact.

"Yeah, just wear all of it. They gave you a number too, so they obviously want pics! We'll help you out with that."

Izuku sputtered. "B-but!"

"Just have fun with it," Yaoyorozu told her, smiling gently. "It's not like you do this often or you're the type to do it. Just let yourself go and be a little adventurous."

"And if this person is a piece of shit, Momo and I will track them down and put them out of their misery," Ochako said, still smiling.

Both Izuku and Yaoyorozu sweatdropped.

"Anyway, where is all this stuff that was sent to you?" Yaoyorozu looked around Izuku's room, noting the roses finally. "I know you had the fancy car we saw you drive to school yesterday morning, the gold chocolate, the gourmet bento…I guess all these flowers?"

Izuku nodded reluctantly. "They got me another box of chocolates, regular this time. And one of the first gifts I got was a diamond necklace."

"Ooh! Show us!" Ochako said.

Izuku sighed, but retrieved it from under her bed, showing it to them. They "Oohed!" before a minute later had her showing them her new "gifts" as well, at their insistence.

"Come on, come on! Take off your clothes and put on the lingerie set," Ochako tugged at her shirt.

She squirmed away and pouted. " _Fine_!"

She went to the bathroom and stripped down, tentatively putting on the navy blue lacy bra and panties. Back in her room, the girls had her put on the diamond necklace and then lie down on the bed, slipping on the red blindfold and gag, then putting on the gleaming silver handcuffs, stretching out her arms above her first.

"Picture time~"

Izuku was back to blushing and wondering what had she gotten herself into.

* * *

The moment Enji received those pictures, he'd dropped his phone and it clattered to the floor loudly, nearly having a heart attack.

He didn't know what had gotten into him, but he'd found himself falling for his son's best friend. It had been disconcerting and he'd tried to push his feelings away, only for them to haunt him every minute of every hour of every day. He'd tried to talk to Rei about it, but then Fuyumi somehow got involved, and then all of a sudden so had Natsuo.

And then they'd convinced him that he should try to woo Midoriya Izuku with all these elaborate gifts, impress her with his wealth or something, and suggesting all manner of strange stuffs for him to send to Izuku. Natsuo had, like Fuyumi accused, suggested all this flashy stuff, like that car and the diamond necklace. But Fuyumi suggested these other stuff that she told him girls liked. And now Rei, who had told him to leave it all to her, had sent things on his behalf —that he now realized were apparently lingerie, handcuffs, a blindfold and a gag!

He couldn't believe her! Why would she send _those_ things to Izuku? It would freak her out and put her off, and then Enji would lose whatever ground he might've gotten with Izuku.

But those pictures _were_ enticing…Izuku was wearing his colors, half-naked except for the navy blue bra and panties. Stretched out and posing sexily on her bed, with her hands cuffed and held above her, eyes covered with a red blindfold and a red gag stuffed in her mouth…the diamond necklace he'd originally bought her was splayed against her bosom, both hiding and yet also bringing attention to her ample chest.

Enji found himself as hot and bothered as he was agitated about the whole thing.

"Rei!" he yelled out and she was quick to enter the kitchen, spotting him at the table and looking a mess.

"Yes, Enji?"

"Why would you send those things to her?" Enji blurted out in a panic.

Rei tilted her head. "Why not?"

"Oh God, what if she freaked out and didn't want anything to do with me?"

Rei frowned. "I gave her your number too. Did she say anything to you at all?" At the remembrance of the photos, Enji's cheeks turned red, which Rei noticed. "She did! Let me see."

Spotting his phone on the floor, she dived for it and grabbed it before he could take it. She found the photos and giggled excitedly.

"Ooh, she sent back photos! With her in those things I bought her for you!"

"Cut it out!" Enji snatched his phone back. "Do you see what a mess this became?"

Rei sighed and rolled her eyes. "Enji, it's _fine_. She sent back _pictures_. She's obviously okay with it and curious."

"I hate to interrupt and I'm a little worried by what I just heard," Shoto cut in, face and voice neutral as always. "That said, Father, you should have just come to me in the first place. She _is_ my best friend and I would know more about her than these three."

His son looked briefly exasperated and Enji thought that Shoto was probably right.

 _ **Verse 4: You Got Me Wanting You**_

 _I_ _'m sorry._

When Izuku woke up the next morning, it was to the apology text. The time stamp said it had been sent at 1:17 in the morning and she wondered if they'd agonized all night. Still, she felt eager now that she knew she had a way to communicate with her mysterious gifter.

She hurriedly texted back.

 _It_ _'s okay. Weird but I got over it. Were the pictures okay?_

She waited and didn't think they'd respond. But then she saw the message saying they were typing. It kept coming up and then disappearing, and she wondered if they were having trouble coming up with a response.

Their message finally popped up, saying _'Your next gift should come in half an hour .'_

While disappointed that was the reply she'd gotten, she did get filled with excitement at getting another gift. Hoping it was more like the car and chocolates rather than the lingerie and stuff she'd gotten yesterday, she got up and got ready for the day.

Eager and impatient, she tried to waste time. She'd even missed her mother telling her bye as she went to work ("Geez, what's gotten into you?"). But then the doorbell rang and this time she'd rushed to the door and yanked it open, catching the usually speedy delivery man by surprise. He handed over the familiar navy blue box and then quickly sped away. Confused, she shrugged to herself and went back inside her apartment, taking off the ribbon and looking inside.

She screamed.

Ecstatic and in bliss, she carefully took out the limited edition Endeavor lithograph. Then she squealed and danced around because it was _signed_. Endeavor didn't _do_ autographs.

She rushed to her phone after gently setting aside the lithograph and rapidly typed _'Thank you!'_ over and over again, sending the message quickly. She had more than a few typos, but she didn't care.

' _Did you like it?'_ they asked.

She started gushing over it over text, unable to help herself. But then they asked, _'Is there something specific you'd like?'_

That stopped her in her tracks. What could she ask for…? She hadn't really even expected them to ask.

She started to text back _'Um, I guess there's a Hero doujin I'd like?'_

* * *

Extremely pleased with himself (and Shoto), Enji grabbed his laptop. Shoto was right. He should have just gone to him in the first place. His son knew his own best friend better than anyone (though that _was_ why Enji hadn't gone to him in the first place —he thought Shoto would be upset and weirded out that his father was in love with his best friend). His son was also right that it should've been easy for Enji to figure it out by himself, since Izuku had never hidden how much of a fan she was of Heroes.

He could've just — _what the fuck_?

Enji pushed his laptop away. Then he just slammed it close, continuing to freak out.

Oh _hell_. There were BL doujinshi (he hadn't even known what those were) of _Heroes_? Shit, never mind that —the one Izuku specifically wanted was a BL doujin featuring _him_.

Fuck, fuck —this wasn't happening…

* * *

Shoto, Fuyumi, Natsuo and their mother had come home after going grocery shopping. Their dad was going to cook breakfast, but there had been nothing in their fridge. They just didn't expect…to see him having a mental breakdown.

"Enji, is everything alright?" their mother asked tentatively.

"No. Everything is wrong with the world." Their father covered his eyes with his palms.

Amused, Shoto poked his father's hand. "What's wrong? Does this have something to do with Izuku?"

His father actually started to pull at his hair, looking up at Shoto and looking like he was going to throw up. "I asked her if she wanted something ."

"Ooh! You talked to her?" Fuyumi asked.

"Just through text," his father sighed.

"What did she ask for?" their mother asked in curiosity.

Their father grimaced. "She wanted a Hero doujin," he reluctantly said.

"I heard of those," Natsuo hmmed. "They're not really expensive."

"But she loves Hero things," their father muttered. "By the way, she really loved that lithograph thing, Shoto. Thanks," he said distractedly.

Shoto gave a small nod.

"So what's the problem?" Natsuo asked exasperatedly.

"She wanted a _Boys Love doujin_ , featuring _me_ ," their father was back to drowning in despair.

Shoto's eyes widened as Natsuo got stuck in between horrified shock and laughter, while Fuyumi and their mother burst out into giggles.

"It's not funny," their father yanked more on his hair.

"You should tell her there isn't anymore," Natsuo suggested.

"I already bought it," their father said blankly. They stared at him. "She wanted it. She asked _specifically_ for it. How could I not?"

He fell back onto the floor and covered his face. "I'm going to burn my eyes out."

Fuyumi and Shoto grabbed his arms and pulled his hands away from his face, their mother laughing.

Natsuo looked up thoughtfully. "Can he actually do that?"

* * *

Even though he's dying inside and wished he could bleach his brain, Enji couldn't help grinning. Izuku had just text him back, gushing happily about the gift. He's happy that she's happy.

But then he was surprised by her next text.

 _I appreciate and like your gifts. I don_ _'t know who's suggesting all of them to you, but they all have good taste. I just would like to know what would you want to give me?_

He was taken aback by her keen observation that all the gifts she'd gotten so far hadn't been ones he'd thought of. What _would_ he come up with for her though?

He got another text from her…and was surprised again.

 _Whatever it is you come up with, would you bring it to dinner, my place tomorrow?_

 _ **Verse 5: I**_ _ **'m Gonna Make Your Life So Sweet**_

On Monday, she was glad UA was starting their winter break. It gave her time to process what she was doing with her admirer. She remembered yesterday and the messages she'd sent, and she wondered if they would actually come to dinner that night.

"Izuku! Your admirer left another package! I've got to head to work, but we're going to catch up on this~"

Her mom left as she groggily got out of bed and slowly got out of her room. She immediately saw the gift on the kitchen table. Curiously opening it, she saw the simple but very pretty necklace in the jewelry box.

Nothing extravagant, like the diamond necklace, and more to her taste. It was a silver chain with the pendant being the kanji of her name, peridots placed in several spots and making it glitter at a certain light. She liked it a lot more than the diamond necklace and wouldn't mind wearing it, though she didn't know why they'd chosen to give this to her. She _did_ like it though, so she put it on.

After that, she lazed about the apartment, cleaning up a bit in case her admirer showed up that night. Around lunchtime, there was another doorbell and she found another package. Opening it to find the All Might-themed jacket she'd been wanting (but had been unable to get because it was sold out everywhere), she happily slipped it on and snuggled into it.

(Elsewhere, Enji was burning the second one he'd bought in aggravation, making sure he was destroying it beyond all recognition. If Rei and his kids were using it as a bonfire and making smores, he was just stuck on the fact he actually bought the damn things.)

* * *

It was nearing night and Enji thought it was time to go. Supremely nervous, Enji made sure the suit he wore was perfectly straight on him, glad he'd asked Shoto what Izuku found attractive on a man. It was fitted to him and looked good, so he hoped she found him attractive.

He was too old for her and the father of her best friend, but…the least he could do is look handsome for her.

Grabbing the flowers he'd picked for her and the box he'd packed with the kuzumochi he'd made, he went to his car and got ready to head to Izuku's home. Knowing where she lived already thanks to her file, Enji drove and tried not to speed his way there. It was ridiculous and he was acting like a teenager, but…he couldn't actually recall a time where he was infatuated with someone, much less in love.

That's why he didn't want to screw up, why this was important he got it right. He really wanted to impress her and to be the man she could see taking care of her.

No matter how many jokes he got at his expense from his family how he was trying to be Izuku's Sugar Daddy, he was determined to show he was the man for her and that he wanted her and to be with her for the right reasons.

Shit. Fuyumi and her reality shows were getting to him. He was _not_ going to spout that whole 'right reasons' crap…

Even if it was true.

* * *

Izuku had finished cooking the pan-seared salmons that she put next to the potato gratin she'd made before that. Just then the doorbell rang, luckily on time (more importantly, they'd actually shown up), she hurried to the door and opened it. Her eyes widened and she froze in shock, breath stuttering.

Of all the people, she had _never_ expected _Endeavor_ to be her secret admirer and the one sending her all these expensive gifts and wanting to spoil her.

Turning shy, she gave him a small smile and stepped aside. "Um…come in, Endeavor-san."

He gave her an even smaller smile, coming in and looking good in his suit. He handed her the flowers he'd held in his hand (two red roses, two blue roses, and a red carnation in the middle). This almost felt like a date (then again, wasn't it?).

"Thank you for inviting me," he said quietly. "Please call me Enji."

She closed the door and fidgeted before him. "Thank you for all the gifts and the attention, Enji-san. I…no one's ever done something like this for me," she said warmly.

"I…" He cleared his throat and continued in his reserved tone. "I adore you, Midoriya-kun. I'm pretty sure I think I'm in love and I would like to take care of you."

Taken aback and filled with surprise (and yet also extremely flattered), Izuku thought about the situation she was presented with and how she was feeling.

"I can't return your feelings. I don't know who you are, Enji-san," Izuku said reluctantly. But seeing the disappointed look on his face, she rushed to continue. "But I do know that I'd always been a fan…and I'd maybe had a crush on you. I knew I'd always liked you and got along with you personally —and yeah, maybe I still have that crush on you —and just…I _am_ happy receiving all these gifts from you, more so because you got to know me and what I really liked…and I did kind of get a sense of _you_ through all the gifts too, so maybe I do kind of know you just a tiny bit…"

She took a deep breath, seeing him looking cautious now. She gave him a bright smile that made him look hopeful.

"Just because I don't return your feelings now doesn't mean I don't think I can, Enji-san. I _am_ excited to get to know you and I'm willing to give you and… _this_ a chance."

* * *

Hearing those words from her brought Enji to a blissful and just as excited state as her. He was okay with this. Maybe she didn't return his feelings now, but he was certain he could get her to fall for him. She was willing to give him a chance and he was going to win her over. The idea of a 'them' didn't disgust or weird her out, and she wanted to give it a try.

"Um, I made dinner for us," she shyly said and he felt his stomach roll and his heart squeeze. "I didn't know who you are or what you'd like, so I just made something. You came just in time —I finished a few minutes ago."

Enji felt another smile take over him, bigger than the one before. "Anything is fine. I, uh, brought you flowers —typical date thing because I thought you'd deserved something normal and expected after everything. I also made kuzumochi because it's my favorite and I wanted to share it with you."

She gave him a sweet smile that warmed him up. "You'll have to tell me why you gave me the other gifts today as well. In the meantime, I have something for you."

He blinked. "For me?" though he eyed the necklace on her neck happily, ignoring the All-Might jacket she wore.

She nodded and walked away a moment, taking the flowers with her. When she came back, she was holding a small box and handed it over to him. He took it and opened it curiously, eyebrows raising at the watch inside.

"I picked a large band and thought if a smaller band was needed, the band could be shortened. But since it's you, I think it'll fit fine?" she finished questioningly.

"I'll put it on," he said, taking it out of the box and putting it on. It felt heavy and solidly made, looking well matched on his wrist. "Thank you, Midoriya-kun."

"Call me Izuku, since we're, er, dating? And since I'm calling you Enji-san," she leaned up and tentatively kissed his cheek. "I'll be back with the food."

While she went to the kitchen, Enji checked out the watch. It really did look nice. He should probably ask his family about it, so he could find something to match it for her. Sending a quick text to them and then a picture, he waited for a response.

(At his home, the Todoroki kids and Rei nabbed his laptop and looked it up.

"What the hell?!" Natsuo exclaimed.)

When Enji got a response, there was a rapid fire string of texts from Natsuo.

 _What the fuck, Dad?_

 _She rlly bought that 4 you?_

 _Did u know she was loaded?_

 _Shit._

 _Shit, shit._

 _Daaaad!_

 _U got a Sugar Momma._

 _Ask 4 a pool 4 our house._

Enji gaped at his phone, wondering what the hell was his son talking about. Then he got another message, thankfully from Shoto. He opened it up and his face paled, while his jaw dropped lower.

Shoto sent a picture of the same watch on a website and Enji's eyes burned at the sight of the price of it.

"Everything okay?" Izuku asked as she came back with the food on two different plates and placing them on the table. He swallowed and gave a weak smile.

"Izuku-san, this watch…it's, um, a lot of money…"

Izuku hmmed. "Yeah. I figure, if you're going to spend lots of money, I should repay you in kind, right? It's only fair. I've got the money after all."

Oh. So that was what Natsuo was talking about.

Shaking his head, he came over and joined her at the table. It wasn't a big deal and maybe they'll just have fun trying to figure out what to give the other.

Enji at least had an edge since he knew what she liked.

"Oh, my winter break started today, so I was wondering if you wanted to go fly to somewhere and spend the break with me? We can get to know each other better," she asked nonchalantly.

"Fly? Like now? Can we even get tickets this late?" he asked, not questioning whether he wanted to go with her or not. Of course he did.

She smiled widely. "Don't worry about that. We can just take a private jet there."

Enji choked on his water. How…how rich was she? He laughed weakly.

"S-sure, I'd love to."

He wondered if this was her idea of turning the tables and deciding to start giving him all sorts of gifts.

Er…maybe that wouldn't be so bad?

Started 10/29/18 — Completed 11/10/18

 **A/n: Whoo! That was a long one. This was part of a fill for a prompt for a friend, who wanted a Sugar Daddy!Endeavor. I said I'd do a one-shot crack one and a more serious multi-shot, so here's the one-shot that turned out actually pretty long XD I liked how it came out though, so I hope everyone else did too! Please leave a review if you enjoyed this!**

* * *

 **Quick Points:**

 **1\. I may or may not tack onto this sporadically, or do a continuation of their little vacation~**

 **2\. Current BNHA fics as of 11/13:** " **Advent of a Heroine** " (main), " **Don't Want to Touch You (But You're Under My Skin)** " (Main EnDeku), " **Miss You Like Crazy** " (EnDeku Soulmate series), " **Cake and Smiles** " (AFOIzu, became a three-shot), an exclusive Ao3 EnDeku smut fic called " **A Wolf in My Heart** " (done for Kinktober), and a new EnDeku fic called " **Miles in Your Mind** ". Please check them out~


End file.
